One Night Changes Everything
by tweety08
Summary: SSRM- Seth and Anna are dating, but when Anna becomes distracted and Summer is close by who knows what could happen.


My Own OC Fic!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The brilliant lights were flashing onto all of the half naked bodies around them.  
  
Seth and Anna stood alienated from the rest of the crowd, not feeling possessed with the urged to rub against each other at the moment. "They are like cats," Seth remembered his mom talking about a party she had gone to, "cats.rubbing against their scratching posts."  
  
Anna, wearing throw-up green polo and purple jeans with her usual set of makeup on looked quite out of place. However, she seemed fine with it, and if she was fine Seth was fine. Of course, Seth looked a lot more than fine. The lights meshed with his scruffy jeans and stylishly wrinkled Bowling for Soup tee, his slim bod, and his big brown puppy dog eyes could make you melt from the heat he was radiating. Even some of the more popular girls were giving him the corners of their eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna go get something to drink. You want something?" Anna said, trying to get something to do.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine."  
  
Moving from the one snaking couple to another, Seth tried to get to the other side of the room where he thought he had seen Marissa and Ryan. Blooming out of nowhere, a rather infamous pearly white teethed burnet bounded into the scene in front of Seth.  
  
"Hey!" Summer said mischievously.  
  
"Hey, Summer.I didn't expect you to be hear"  
  
"Why Cohen? I'm at every party." It wasn't even a real question.  
  
"Yeah.Ummm, gotta go. Bye!" Seth said looking straight at her, desperate for escape.  
  
"Wait Cohen.is Pittsburgh.here?"  
  
"Yeah.she's."  
  
"Hey! Summer. Friend!" Anna said, bursting into the conversation loudly.  
  
"Uh, I got to go, ill see you guys later."  
  
"Bye!!!" Seth and Anna said exasperatedly.  
  
Seth turned to his girlfriend apologetically. "Sorry.she's like a fly.with claws." Anna gave him a look telling him that his metaphor was a little strange. "Sorry."  
  
"Its ok lets just dance or something."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, someone jumped from the table on to the ground in front of Seth and Anna. Seth, being his usual good-hearted self, knelt down to help the guy up.  
  
".Hey man, you ok? Wait a second.Luke?" Seth said.  
  
"Yeah man, thanks. I think I just tripped.Hey Anna."  
  
"Hm." Anna responded, seemingly embarrassed about something.  
  
"You alright Anna?" Luke said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Well I'm gonna dance. you up for a round?"  
  
"Well, if Seth doesn't mind." And with that Luke dragged her to the dance floor. Suddenly, he picked up a fast grinding pace, but Anna didn't seem to mind.  
  
Seth didn't feel like watching his girlfriend freak with some other guy, so he made for the exit. However, fate didn't compel him to leave just yet.  
  
"Seth."  
  
"Summer." Seth looked straight into those beautiful big eyes and before he knew it their noses were almost touching.  
  
"Ahm." Summer said, trying to brush away from the intense moment, "Where's Anna?"  
  
"I dunno.freaking with Luke somewhere." Seth spotted Anna quickly after that. He saw her intense smile, her curving body.and Luke grinning right back. Seth grimaced immensely. He didn't like this arrangement. He started to walk absent mindedly away from Summer, willing himself to forget about her.  
  
"Seth, where are you going?"  
  
"To get Anna from the grinding monster over there.I don't think I can take it any more!"  
  
"Grinding monster Seth.I think were gonna need to update your third grade vocab."  
  
"Wait.what did you call me?" Seth turned around quickly. He had been so caught up in his and Anna's situation that he hadn't even been paying attention to Summer's words. But she had his attention now. She'd been calling him 'Seth' for the last 10 minutes. Not the usual valley-girl-ish "Cohen," but 'Seth' his real name.  
  
"Get a grip Cohen, I didn't call you anything." And with that, she pushed pass him to get another drink.  
  
Seth stared at her with amazement, one moment she seemed so desperate that she would lick the floor for him, and the next, she was pushing passed him like she had been doing for the majority of his life. Head stinging from confusing thoughts and worry, Seth made his way towards Anna, hoping that she and Luke were done with whatever was going on between them. 


End file.
